earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Greater Finland
|full_name= The Greater Unified Republic of Finland |national_anthem = |name_in_towny= Greater_Finland |motto= People will betray you, booze will not. |n_list_page= 4 |capital_city= Kekkoslinna |largest_city= Ponoii |oldest_city= Kekkoslinna |established= April 26th, 2019 |leader= ipe89 |chancellors= * Juuzoz_ * SaxiCasiBoromir * FinnishPatriot |prime_minister= |political_system= Kekkos-Politic Democracy |economic_system= Communism |official_language= |official_religion= Autism |army_size= 15 - 20 |dominions= 30px Colony of Finnish Sweden |past_leaders= angryaxi Juuzoz_ |past_capitals= None }}Greater Finland (Finnish:'' Suur-Suomi'') is a nation located in Northern Europe. It is geographically located in real life Finland, but the EarthMC version of Finland has a greater size than its real life counterpart, hence being named Greater Finland. It was established on April 26, 2019, and has a population of 30 as of February 3, 2020. Finland also owns Sweden as a colonial state. National Anthem: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PeUzF4jVGao&t= History Early history It all started when Ippez put the idea of establishing Suur-Suomi (Greater Finland) to r/Suomi in Reddit, and some people gained enough interest in the server to start putting plans for Greater Finland in effect. The project started with the founding of Kekkoslinna, and more towns joined over time. Before the nation was officially founded these towns organized on a discord server. The founders of Kekkoslinna assumed administrative and moderation duties with angryaxi holding the ceremonial title of president as the mayor of Kekkoslinna. Founding of the nation The nation was founded on the 26th of April, 2019 after a collective effort to meet the sky-high cost associated with founding a new nation. The founders of Kekkoslinna were the initial people in power with Juuzoz_ holding the title of president and the others taking the roles of chancellors. As more towns joined the nation, the mayors of Tampere (MM1kael) and Vaasa (S1s1l1sko) (the second and third largest towns at the time) were also granted the roles of chancellors in an effort to decentralize power away from Kekkoslinna. The War against Turan The war started when people of Turan, a Turkish town in the Kola Peninsula began to grief towns in Finland, prompting the citizens of Vaasa to attack Turan in retaliation. Finns crawled from all over the nation and joined the fight, growing the conflict from a minor skirmish into a war. The Turks had never managed to cause proper casualties, and many Finns considered the Turks to be more of a loose terrorist organization, rather than a proper army. The Finnish Discord group even had a good laugh when a screenshot of the death logs was sent, where one of the Turkish soldiers had managed to fall down a cliff and die before one of the fights even started. The war was supposed to end on 28 April, with Turan promising to pay the Finns war reparations and accepting the annexation of Turan into Greater Finland. However, the next day they refused to follow through with any of their promises and the war continued, although there were no more battles. The town of Turan finally disbanded on 10 July. The Orange Tide On the 28th of April, a follow-up thread was made to the same r/suomi subreddit where the idea for Greater Finland had started about two weeks earlier. The thread quickly gained popularity, and reached 1.1k upvotes. The people of Greater Finland were hopeful for new members, but what happened surpassed everyone's expectations. Huge masses of Finnish Redditors were inspired enough by the post to come on the server, which resulted in Greater Finland becoming the fastest growing nation on the server. The capital Kekkoslinna overflew with new recruits, and the population cap was quickly reached. The population cap of Tampere was also filled soon after. The global chat was bombarded by Finnish messages, because most of the people were unaware of townchat and private messages. This resulted in the admins having to mute dozens of Finns, as the members of Greater Finland were apologizing and trying their best to deal with the influx of new members. The tide eventually slowed down and stopped entirely, but had already succeeded in making Finland one of the biggest nations on the server, at least population-wise. The Tampere Crisis When the Factions map was released to the public on 24 May, many Finns eagerly flocked over, hoping to finally get a taste of real pvp after the sad excuse for warfare that Towny has. Gold was gathered, a base was built and the faction was ready to be made. MM1kael, the leader of Tampere over at the towny server decided that he wanted to be the leader. No-one minded, seeing as MM1kael was already a chancellor on towny. There had been incidents with MM1kael before, including an attempt to claim over Hautakylä, a fellow Finnish town and blocking the ice tunnels below Tampere for no good reason. However, people were aware of MM1kael's young age and thought nothing of it. Not understanding how Factions work, MM1kael had claimed an enormous chunk of land for the sole reason of being big, despite the horrible strain it put on Finland's faction power. People would start fighting and arguing over it, with MM1kael not bringing up any proper arguments, but still refusing to do anything because he was the leader. Everything calmed down after a while, and all seemed OK until S1s1l1sko decided to start arguing with MM1kael once again. This time MM1kael kicked S1s1l1sko off the faction, and killed him. As soon as this happened, the other members of the faction realized that giving MM1kael leadership was not a good idea. Other members of the faction immediately started planning a revolution in voice chat, and it ended up happening about an hour after S1s1l1sko was kicked out. Everything was taken from the base, and when inventories were full, they burned down most of the chests and items left behind. The bulk of the Finnish population had an exodus to the island of Gotland, where they still reside. Discussion started on the Finnish discord, and everyone was in mutual agreement that this had gone too far. A new leader would be chosen for Factions-Finland, and that would be it. The town of Vaasa had effectively died, because MM1kael fabricated an IP ban for S1s1l1sko as a revenge for the revolution. MM1kael claimed to have made false hack reports of everyone who was a part of Finland, even people who had nothing to do with the revolution, but S1s1l1sko was the only one to be banned. The next day MM1kael saw the Faction on Gotland, and decided to appoint himself the only rightful ruler of the Finnish faction. Arguments began on the Finnish discord once again, as MM1kael thought that the other Finland would be a rival to his "rightful" Finland, when in reality it was a temporary faction, only to be used until the leadership issue was sorted out. He started killing everyone and ended up trying to blow up the new Finnish base with TNT. Arguments started, and in the end, MM1kael was declared a traitor to Finland and kicked off, even in Towny on May 27. Tampere joined Terra Mariana shortly after, and a war against Finland was being planned. However, MM1kael never wanted this on Towny because he felt that Factions and Towny are two separate entities, and you shouldn't be judged on both for something that you do in one of them. Long discussions were held, and the leaders came to a fitting conclusion; MM1kael would join Finland, and stay as the mayor of Tampere because he built most of it, but he would not be let back into the high council of Greater Finland. As of 28.5, MM1kael is back in Greater Finland, and all drama has been left behind, with even S1s1l1sko being unbanned. MM1kael is still hostile to Finland in Factions, but no-one takes it personally, thinking of it as more of a friendly rivalry The fall of Sweden "Wextra, the king of sweden is banned btw" Was announced one day. People were mildly enjoyed about it, but didn't really think much of it, figuring that the nation, already dying due to inactivity would fall into pieces soon enough. That was, until people started talking about the algorithm that chooses new mayors for a town, once inactivity kicks off the last one. Apparently not too long ago, the leadership of Kaiserreich had been given to the newest member of Neu_Berlin, and people were rather confused as to why this happened. After some thinking, the brightest heads of Greater Finland (IQ 75+) figured that the leadership would be given to either the newest member, or alternatively the one who had been last online. A collective light bulb was lit above the heads of Greater Finland, and JHdash77 decided to join the city of Turku, while MM1kael, the mayor of Tampere joined Stockholm itself, both being Swedish cities at the time. A few days passed, with everyone nervously waiting to see if their theory about the algorithm had been correct. Instead of JHdash77, Turku was passed to a newcomer SateenkaariMursu, who apparently joined the city as a way to teleport to Finland, as Turku was one of the only open cities in the area. However, he left Sweden and joined Greater Finland, and sold the city to mr_emppu708, the mayor of Super-Alko in order to join the new town of Peräjärvi. Then, in the evening (Finnish time) on 14 June 2019, the ownership of Stockholm, and the entirety of Sweden was switched over to MM1kael. The plan had succeeded! Finns raced towards Sweden, looting everything and anything they could get their hands on. The flag of Sweden overlooking Stockholm was burned down, and WextraMC, the past king, was being harassed on Discord by overjoyed Finns. Sweden is currently a Finnish puppet, and the high council of Greater Finland is deciding what to do with the broken husk they now call a colony. The Flames Extinquished Written by 0sku: "Many countries on EMC fall because of the long queue times, laggy server, arguably poor ownership and a general lack of interest because of the lack of a proper war plugin, and Finland was no exception. The conquering of Stockholm was the last major event of Greater Finland, after which the nation steadily declined. Some minor diplomatic events were held with Terra Mariana, but as most of Finland still had negative, and perhaps even racist views toward the country despite Juuzoz_'s efforts to force peace and friendship down everyone's throats, seeing as wars were useless because of the lack of a proper war plugin, these would not be enough to retain Finland's interest in the game. Day by day, more and more inactive players were automatically booted from their respective towns, after which the very cities that once upheld the might of the Finnish Empire started disbanding. The community of the nation is still strong, with most members of Greater Finland moving onto a new Towny server created by Juuzoz_ himself, PohjolaMC. A few stalwart Finns still continue playing to this day, but it is safe to say that Finland burned brightly but quickly, and is nearly extinquished. A public vote was held on when the new elections should be held, and the vast majority voted to just suspend them entirely. Juuzoz_ Is still believed to come online every once in a while in order to deal with diplomatic affairs, and the ex Prime Minister of the country, 0sku, still plays on the server but has abandoned Greater Finland, '''but will never forget his roots, keeping with him the maps of every '''Finnish Major city, decorating his home with them. Because of Finland's isolationism, the majority of the server probably never even realized just how huge the country was at it's peak, on par with countries like Britain and Qin, but in all honestly we preferred it that way. We had fun, but it is time to move on now." Current era Although most of the players left for the new server and many towns were left abandoded, a few still remained, and the leaders logged on regularly to keep the nation alive. The nation has also gotten new members from the new towns in Finland and nearby areas that have joined the nation. At the same time, the Kalmar Union has extended its tentacles by forming new towns in Finland and even made their own nation called Finland on January 1st, 2020. These plans first caused some tension between Kalmar and Greater Finland, but now the situation seems stable and semi-peaceful. On January 4th, Juuzoz_ passed on the role of president to ipe89, another member of Kekkoslinna and the nation's only moderator. He said that he would basically quit EarthMC to focus on his own server PohjolaMC ahead of the server's map reset. Government Style (OUTDATED) The government of Finland consists of a President, accompanied by a cabinet of five Chancellors. The president mainly has a moderator-style role, with some of the more active chancellors working towards improving the country, just like in real life with the president and ministers. Finland has a party system, but this is mainly used for elections. When an election occurs, anyone can either run for office in an existing party, or make their own party if they so wish. The way the party system works is that every vote is given to a party, and the votes a party gets are divided among the party candidates depending on how they rank in the individual votes they get, the first one getting X amount of votes, the second one 1/2 of that, etc. These divided numbers are the numbers that are used when selecting new chancellors. The person who gets the most votes out of everyone is the new president of the country. A vote of confidence is held after two months, determining whether the next elections will be held immediately or after a month from the vote of confidence. Political Parties (OUTDATED) Greater Finland has four political parties at the moment. Most of these parties have very similar ideas, and get along well. These parties and their ideas were mainly used for election propaganda, and everyone just forgot about all of their promises and kept going just like before after the elections. Kekkospuolue (Kekkonen Party) based in Kekkoslinna has some of the founders of Finland, and is therefore considered the party of the powers that be. It is currently the most popular party, according to the latest elections. They tend to favour a status quo, not leaning towards one side or another, but they do have some ideas, such as aiding smaller towns, helping fund new towns and advocating for a sense of comradery and co-operation between the Finnish cities. Kekkonen Party is against taxation, believing that people should be able to donate willingly if they so wish. Kansallinen Korppipuolue (The National Crows Party) '''is a party based in the city of Posio, and just like Posio itself, is mainly led by people who are friends with each other in real life. They advocate for a better defense, with each town having their own garrison to defend themselves. They also believe that gold should be saved rather than spent, so that taxing the population never has to be an option. The Crow party does not approve of random acts of violence, and looks down on ganking and random PvP. '''Suomalainen Puolue (Finnish Party) is what you could call the little man's party. They are fierce believers in the little people, and advocate for decentralization of power and more autonomy and self-governance for each city. They also want to help the smaller towns to grow and prosper, in effect making the entire nation grow. They are against taxation as well. Suomen Kansallinen Sosialistipuolue (Finland's National Socialist Party) is a party that has very similar beliefs to it's real life counterpart in Nazi Germany, but has openly sworn against Adolf Hitler's ideas of genocide and racism. They believe in the best parts of both left- and right wing beliefs, with a strong sense of patriotism and loyalty to Finland accompanying a system of socialism where every person is given tools, food and a place they can call home. SKSP has thought about the idea of taxing people their daily vote gold in order to fund this, but this idea has received strong backlash, mostly because the other parties made propaganda posters about how SKSP would "steal" everyone's gold. Marxilainen Suuri Suomi Puolue (MSSP) '''A party that stands for classical communism and a way to build communism according to Marxism on the territory of great Finland. There are also some views from Leninism, following the example of the Leninist Party, in which the bureaucracy will stand out. Promises to try to establish the first stage of Marxism socialism in which there will be some aspects of the old world so far, such as trade and personal property and it also promises to reduce taxes and build collective farms where the farms will be integrated into a collective farm where workers can grow wheat together. Military (OUTDATED) Sir_Lewanlot is the current leader of the Greater Finnish Army, holding the unofficial title of generalissimo. Most of the Finnish population considers themselves ready for PvP whenever the situation demands it, but there is a special "conscript" rank for anyone who is bloodthirsty and patriotic enough. They will be pinged on discord as soon as they are needed, and will come online as soon as possible. There are 10-20 conscripts, and any conscript who has a queue skip is given the special rank of "Pikajääkäri", all of them being ready to strike at a moment's notice. Buildings Notable People *angryaxi was the founder and the first mayor of Kekkoslinna, but stepped down when the nation was founded. *MM1kael "The Martyr of Turan", was killed during a lone recon mission during The Third Battle of Turan. He is also the mayor and founder of Tampere. MM1kael was the first official traitor of Greater Finland and due to this he and Tampere were kicked out of the nation on 27 May. However after resolving the problems he and the town rejoined into the nation on the next day. See details on "The Tampere Crisis". MM1kael also became the king of Sweden, which became a Finnish puppet. See details on "The fall of Sweden". *Juuzoz_ was the first president with a more than ceremonial title and by far the longest-ruling one. He was also one of the founders of Kekkoslinna. After a public vote on 10th of July, elections were suspended, and Juuzoz_ would become the "Kekkonen" of Finland. After over 8 months of leading the country, he passed the rule of president on to ipe89 in order to focus on his own server, PohjolaMC. *0sku was the self-proclaimed Prime Minister of Greater Finland for a long time, almost making it to presidency but both him and Juuzoz_ got the exact same amount of votes, deciding together to let Juuzoz_ stay as he was already the sitting president. He was also the leader of Super-Alko, a fortress created in the middle of Terra Mariana land, however he disbanded the town on 13.8.2019, abandoned Greater Finland entirely and is now traveling the EMC world with Sir_Lewanlot. He will never forget his roots, and keeps maps of every major '''Finnish city that he uses to decorate his home, and remind him of where he came from. *Sir_Lewanlot was the first official Generalissimo of the Greater Finnish Army. *Dementikko was one of the founding members of Kekkoslinna and was one of the most active Chancellors during the period before the first elections. Dementikko stepped up as acting president for a week when Juuzoz_ was unavailable due to irl reasons. Dementikko didn't run for office in the first elections due to organizing the vote and now manages the Discord and the elections. List of Towns Current Towns Former Towns Category:Europe Category:Nations __NOEDITSECTION__